


The Not Quite Believable Tale of Intergalactic Catering [PodFic]

by ateliertamsin



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Book Group (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Multiple Chapter Podfic, Podfic, Stress Baking, janice is suddenly companion to the scary lady with the death beam, unexpected companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin/pseuds/ateliertamsin
Summary: Janice McCann isn't special. She isn't unique, or different, or important. Or, at least that's what she tells herself. She can bake. She can read. She can smile and look pretty. And that's it.So why is she on a space ship with a scary lady with a death beam? And why does she feel like those things that she's distanced herself from in the books she reads are getting closer and closer to reality?Missy snags an unlikely companion. Janice McCann finds a lot more reasons to stress bake.//Podfic Version. Text version linked.
Kudos: 4





	The Not Quite Believable Tale of Intergalactic Catering [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersXsweetie (EddieWards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWards/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Not Quite Believable Tale of Intergalactic Catering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487936) by [ateliertamsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin/pseuds/ateliertamsin). 



**Listen**   
**Summary  
**

**(or click[here](<center>\(or%20click%20<a%20href=) for mobile streaming)**

**Chapter 1: Press X to Start  
  
**

**(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/the-not-quite-believable-tale-of-intergalactic-catering-chapter-1) for mobile streaming)**

**~Links~**

**Text:** [The Not Quite Believable Tale of Intergalactic Catering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487936/chapters/51211606)

 **Author:** [ateliertamsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin) (prev. Aviariies)

 **Reader:** [ateliertamsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin) (prev. Aviariies)

 **Length:**  
Summary - 0:46  
Chapter 1 - 12:25

**~Downloads~**

Summary: [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/catering-00-summary) | Chapter 01: [mp3](https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/the-not-quite-believable-tale-of-intergalactic-catering-chapter-1)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
